


Square S5- Tony Contemplates Life as a Stripper

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, What if you really could order an Iron Man stripper?, oh man, that'd be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: This prompt was from a picture, and I have no idea how to post that as my prompt so you'll just have to imagine it, lol.  The pic is Tony wearing the Iron Man mask and metal underwear and pretty much nothing else. :)





	Square S5- Tony Contemplates Life as a Stripper

                “Tony, you look ridiculous.”

                “I beg your pardon.” Tony threw one end of the pink feather boa draped around his neck over his shoulder.  “I look _fabulous._ ”

                Pepper snorted.  “Where did you even find this getup?”

                Tony trailed his fingers down his bare chest and down his abs to the red and gold speedo that, aside from the cheap knockoff Iron Man mask and gauntlets, was the only thing between him and total nudity. “Did you know they have Iron Man _strippers?_ ”

                Pepper made a thoughtful hum as she took off her heels, flexing her feet and ankles with a grateful sigh.  “Didn’t know, but not surprised.”  She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  “Why do I feel like the heels were _your_ addition to the, hm, ‘ensemble’?”

                “That is correct.” Tony crossed and uncrossed his legs with unnecessary exaggeration, doing the full _Basic Instinct._   Pepper just shook her head at him, smothering a smile as her cheeks turned pink.  Tony took off one of the cheap plastic gauntlets and swung it over his head before tossing it in her direction.  “Apparently the rest of the outfit is a tear-away suit and cheap loafers, so. I spiced it up a bit.”

                “You passed up the opportunity to buy a tear-away suit?” Pepper said.  “Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?”

                “Well, it’s _off the rack_ ,” he said with disdain, “so-” he stopped when the obvious occurred to him.  Pepper smiled and as she straddled his lap he took off the helmet and final gauntlet so that he could raise his head for a kiss.  “You’re right, I’ve been a foolish fool.  I’ll get the tailor to make me a tear away suit pronto and bring it out for what, your birthday?” He captured her hands in his and kissed each palm.  “Welcome home from work, by the way.”

                “Let’s save it for our anniversary,” Pepper said. “That way I can have a little something for you, too.”

                Tony brightened. “Naughty nurse? Sexy nun?”

                “Way better,” Pepper promised. “Now, will you get me a glass of wine from the kitchen? I really want to see you walk in those heels.”


End file.
